The use of molded polymer substrates for structural components is known. In addition, a molded polymer substrate can be covered with a flexible sheet material, sometimes referred to as a soft wrap, such that a component with a desirable outer surface appearance, touch, and the like is provided.
It is also known that the soft wrap can be made from multiple pieces that are attached together with a seam therebetween in order to provide an outer flexible layer with a shape that fits around an arcuate portion of the substrate such as a corner. In addition, the underlying substrate can have a groove for the seam of the soft wrap cover to be pushed or stuffed at least partially therein and thereby afford a tight fit of the soft wrap cover over and/or across the underlying substrate.
It is appreciated that such molded polymer substrates can be injection molded components produced by an injection molding machine as known to those skilled in the art. The injection molding machine typically has at least two opposing dies that, when brought together, form a die cavity having a shape of the substrate. In the event that the injection molded polymer substrate has a relatively thick section, e.g. a corner between two generally planar panels, controlled cooling of the thick section is required in order to prevent cooling or sink defects at or proximate to the thick section, voids within the thick section, and the like. Such controlled cooling can increase production cycle times for producing the polymer substrate, the increased cycle times being undesirable.
Therefore, a molded component having a thickness reduction feature that alleviates increased cycle times and yet provides adequate structural support to a substrate would be desirable. In addition, in the event that such a thick section is proximate to a groove in the substrate where a seam of a soft wrap cover will be located, the ability to maintain the location of the groove at such a corner would also be desirable.